The present invention relates to simulations, virtual world simulations of the real-world or real-life or a virtual world and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for automated avatar creation and interaction in a virtual world.
Computer based simulations are becoming more ubiquitous. Simulations may be used for training purposes, for entertainment or for other purposes. Computer simulations such as Second Life™ or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents via their avatar can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another.
Currently, when an avatar enters a location or an event, no one assists the avatar and the unassisted avatar has to read signs or other material to obtain information regarding goods, services, and the like. For example, if a user wanted his avatar to obtain specific information about a product, location or event, the avatar would need to search the appropriate area until the avatar finds the desired information, finds out the information is unavailable or gives up searching. This approach can have significant drawbacks. For example, users may have a less engaging and/or a frustrating virtual world experience and, thus, may be less likely to purchase items or return to locations and events.